Gateway
The Gateway is an easy-access panel for users, allowing them to easily select which books and chapters they wish to visit, as well as viewing the activity of their Pottermore friends. It is accessible by clicking on the Pottermore logo, centre top of the Navigation Bar, or by going to www.pottermore.com when logged in. The Gateway is initially purple, but changes colours to match the player's House after the Sorting. Message In the middle of the page, below your House crest (or blank shield before Sorting) is a box that says: :"Hello" :{Name} And then a comment, which is occasionally updated: Comments : "'Quidditch Through the Ages', 'Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them' and 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard' are newly available as eBooks from only one place in the world – the Pottermore Shop." (28th November 2012) : "You can now visit the Great Hall to view the award ceremony for the Pottermore House Cup. Good luck to all houses!" (21st November 2012) : "The Tales of Beedle the Bard is available for the first time ever as an eBook from the Pottermore Shop. Discover popular stories from the wizarding world, including ‘The Tale of the Three Brothers’." (20th November 2012) : "The Great Hall hour-glasses have been temporarily concealed as we count down to the Pottermore House Cup." (16th Novemeber 2012) : "The Pottermore House Cup will be awarded on November 21st!" (8th November 2012) : "The final chapters of HARRY POTTER and the Chamber of Secrets are here. Explore the latest Moments and unlock new exclusive content from J.K. Rowling." (1st November 2012) : "Audio book excerpts can now be heard in selected Moments of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. If you haven't already got the Harry Potter digital audio book collection, you can find it at the Pottermore Shop." : "Quidditch Through the Ages and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them are now available from the Pottermore Shop." (~16th August 2012) :"The first chapters of HARRY POTTER and the Chamber of Secrets are now ready for you to explore." (Slytherin: 10th July 2012 / Other houses: 11th July 2012) :"Please join us in congratulating Slytherin on their victory in the Pottermore House Cup. Well done to all houses on a superb effort."(~10th July 2012) :"You can now visit the Great Hall to view the award ceremony for the inaugural Pottermore House Cup. Good luck to all houses!" (~7th July 2012) :"The Great Hall hour-glasses have been temporarily concealed as we count down to the Pottermore House Cup." (~1st July 2012) :"Did you know that sycamore is the most common wand wood on Pottermore? :Over 180,000 of you have this highly-prized wand wood." (~30th May 2012) :"The Gateway is your homepage and shows where you are in the experience. As you continue to explore Pottermore you will unlock new features and locations." (~11th May 2012) :"It’s official: House pride week started on Monday, and the third Pottermore House Cup will be awarded on April 25. Check the Pottermore Insider for more information." (~15th April 2013) Beta During the Beta Period, the Gateway comment was replaced by updates on your friends' progress, or the following message: :"Once you have friends on Pottermore you will be able to follow their progress here." See also *Navigation Bar *Pottermore:Gateway (only available when logged in) Category:Pottermore